Jade Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
1. Chapter 1

9/7/19- 9/8/19

**Henry is pretty much a squib and can't make a patronus**

Jade, Henry, James and Lily were at the Leaky Calderon today the day before school started. It was Henry's third and Jade's fourth year of Hogwarts. Jade and Henry were in different rooms then each other and their parents.

Right now they were talking to their parents about something happening.

"You two need to be careful. Peter got out of Azkaban you know that." Lily said.

They nodded.

"Now, Henry, we signed your Hogsmead village paper yesterday." James started.

"Really?!" Henry said excited.

"Yup." James said.

"Just be careful." Lily said.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him like I've been doing for the last two years." Jade said.

James and Lily just nodded.

She just rolled her eyes.

It was Sirius that she asked to sign her paper. Being her godfather he was able to do that.

"Me, your mum, Remus and Sirius have a school surprise for you this year. We know you're going to love it." James said looking back at Henry.

"You're not giving me a hint are you?" Henry asked.

"No, it's a surprise that you're going to love." Lily said.

"One little hint?" he said.

"No." James said.

"Fine." he said.

"Peter didn't get hit by many dementors because he's an animagus right?" Jade asked.

"Right. And quite honestly I'm surprised he didn't think of breaking out sooner. His animagus is a rat." James said.

"I know, it took him twelve years to think of it." Lily said.

"Well he needs to worry about being stepped on. Rats are small." Henry reminded them.

"True, true." James said.

"Dementors are going to be at Hogwarts this year. So be careful, we know you don't have great memories after the war but you can do it. You have to be careful." Lily said mostly for Henry.

"That's what I do every year, protect him. It's my job to protect him." Jade said.

'You know I take care of the brat all year every year!' she thought.

"I can take care of myself you know. You may be my big sister but I can still take care of myself." he said with his arms crossed.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you."

'And I'm the one doing it all!' she thought.

James and Lily started chuckling.

"Good." Lily said.

"It's my job to protect him. I think I do a good job."

Their parents shook their heads.

"I hope you don't bump into him but after two years of your school history I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Lily said to Henry.

Then James looked at the clock.

"Alright, It's 9:30 and you start school tomorrow. Off to bed with you now."

"Night mum, night dad." Henry said.

"Night sweetie." Lily said.

Jade didn't say anything.

When they got out of their rooms they got ready for bed.

The next day they were just about to go get some breakfast when they saw a cat chasing a rat. They looked at each other confused. So they followed it and heard something familiar.

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn him into a tea cup!"

Jade quietly groaned.

_'Not the Weasley's and Granger!'_ she thought.

"It's a cat Ronald what do you expect? It's in his nature."

"A cat, is that what they told you? Sounds more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich considering that smelly old shoe brush!"

Henry smiled and saw Ron and Hermione. Then Ron looked up and smiled.

"Henry!" he said.

"Henry." Hermione said smiling when she turned around.

They didn't say anything to or look at Jade.

A few minutes later they were sitting down having breakfast and Henry started talking to Ron.

"Egypt, what's it like?" Henry asked.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff. Mummy's, tombs even Scabbers enjoyed himself.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats?" Hermione said.

"Yeah along with the dung beetle." he said back.

Jade just rolled her eyes while Henry smiled.

"Not talking about it again are Ron?" Fred said.

"I haven't shown anyone." he said.

"No not a soul." George said.

"Good-day mate." Fred said.

"Goodnight mate." George said.

"Can't even fix the toilet." Fred said.

Jade looked at George with her heart pounding a little.

"Jade! Henry!" Molly said and gave them both a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley." Henry said together and hugged her back.

The older Weasley's like her while Ron and Ginny ignore her. At school it's hard for the Golden Trio to ignore her because everyone knows she tries to keep an eye on them. Henry, Ron and Hermione don't like it but their parents, uncles and the Weasley twins are relieved she tries to protect them.

Remus had said that if she ever became a werewolf (which he preys to Merlin never happens to anyone in his pack) would make a great alpha. Sirius and even James and Lily think the same thing.

"Now you have everything you two need?"

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Yes all of your books, and all of your clothes?"

"Yeah it's all upstairs." Jade said.

"Good kids."

She tapped their cheeks.

"Jade and Henry Potter." Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley." Henry said.

"Henry, Jade, might I have a quick word?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." Henry said.

"Hermione!" Arthur said.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." she said.

"You two know Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban right?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley. How could we not?" Henry asked.

"Mum and dad talked to us last night." Jade said.

"Do you know why?"

"No." Jade said.

"I do have an idea why but I'm not going to tell anyone until I'm positive that it's that." she continued.

"Well, It's almost time to get to school so let's go get ready."

When they split up Jade and Henry went to their rooms and double checked to make sure they got everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough they were on the train to Hogwarts.

"Ron! Ron!" Molly called running with Scabbers in her hands.

Ron looked out the window.

"For goodness sake. Don't lose him!"

Ron waved and then they went to find the seat their parents and uncle told them to sit.

Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were with them. Aden and Astoria were in a different room with their own friends.

"Mum, dad, uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot said they want us to sit over there." Jade said.

"I wonder why?" Henry said.

When they got to the place their family said to sit they saw someone sitting there covered with their cloak.

"Are they asleep?" Hermione asked.

Then it hit Jade and Henry.

"Uncle Moony?!" they said together.

Then his cloak opened and he smiled.

"Hello cub, cubbling."

"Remus?" Ron asked.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Draco." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked smiling.

"Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Sirius let's me use his account and added one hundred thousand gallons to mine but still I wanted to be a teacher my whole life. And like Arthur, earn my money."

"You're going to be the best Professor yet!" Henry said.

"I have one thing your parents and Sirius want me to do this year by the way, teach you two how to make a patronus. So we can start that next week OK?"

'If Henry's strong enough for it.' he thought.

Both Remus and Sirius know Henry is barely stronger than a squib.

"OK." they said together.

"Umm, What do you want us to call you now? Remus, uncle Moony or Professor Lupin?" Henry asked.

"You can call me either name. I don't care." he said smiling.

"Alright, I'm gonna stick with Remus and uncle Moony." Jade said smiling.

"Same here." Henry said smiling.

"Alright. I'll tell you where my headquarters is. Actually, give me the map me and Sirius made Jade and I'll add it."

So Jade handed him the new Marauders map.

"Oh yeah! Can you add the Chamber of Secrets?" Jade asked.

"Sure, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Then the map opened. "Where is it?"

"Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom." Henry said.

Everyone shivered.

"Right there." Jade said.

"OK." Remus did what they did to make the map. "Mischief managed."

After that he handed her the map and she put it back in her pocket. A few seconds later the train started to stop and the lights shut off.

Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy had gone to a different room.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

So Jade went to the door and then it shook and she fell back on her seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Remus had an idea but didn't want to say anything yet.

Ron put his hands on the window. While he did he kicked Hermione by accident.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot!" she said.

"There's something moving out there." he said.

A few seconds later it froze and shake again.

"Bloody hell! Was that me?" he asked.

The four of them started to see their breath and Jade rubbed her hands. Then something black came and opened the door.

Crookshanks hissed at it and Scabbers hid in Ron's sweater. Then the thing looked at Jade and Henry and headed to them. Jade went in front of him so it went in Jade.

Remus took out his wand.

_"Expecto patronus!"_ he said and a wolf came out to make it leave.

While he did that Jade heard something and passed out.

An hour later she started to come back and hear something.

"Jade? Jade you alright?" someone said.

Then she started to open her eyes and looked up. Henry handed her her glasses.

"Thanks." she said and grabbed them.

Then she sat up.

"Here, eat this it'll help." Remus said handing her chocolate. "It's alright it's chocolate."

Henry snickered.

"You and your chocolate."

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little talk with the driver." Remus said.

They nodded and then he looked at Jade.

"Eat, you'll feel better."

They rolled their eyes and smiled. So Jade shrugged and started munching on her chocolate.

"Hey uncle Moony?" Henry said.

"Yeah Henry?" he said when he sat down.

"Do you trust Ron and Hermione to tell them about your 'furry little problem'?"

"And Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy?"

He thought for a second. He knew how close the three third years and six fourth years were. They were all as close as him, Peter, Sirius and James were in school.

"Yes. You can tell them. But why did you bring it up?"

"We remember dad saying about what happened your sixth year. And have a feeling Snape is going to teach DADA on full moons. And probably will want to expose you." Henry said.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I'll have the wolfsbane this time though so it'll be easier."

"Maybe you can talk Dumbledore into letting dad and uncle Padfoot to come on full moons." Jade said.

"That's actually a good idea. After dinner I'll talk about it." Remus said.

"Alright Ron, Hermione, there's something we need to tell you and you need to promise to keep it quiet." Henry said.

"Alright, we promise." Ron said.

"Well, I'm a werewolf. I was bitten two years before I started Hogwarts. So after finding out third year James, Sirius and Peter became Animagi to help me on full moons. They still do now. Hopefully Dumbledore will let them still do it."

Ron and Hermione sat there in shock.

"Don't worry Professor, we won't tell anyone." Hermione said.

After that Jade went and did the same thing with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they knew it they were having dinner.

"Good evening children. Now we have a few start of term I wish to announce. First to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin. He was nice enough to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Good luck Professor." Dumbledore said and everyone started clapping.

Jade and Henry clapped the hardest.

Jade's friends understand that she is closer to Sirius and Remus so they didn't stop her.

"And second Professor Brugyplank has decided to retire. To spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I am delighted to announce that the new Professor will be none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone started to clap and McGonagall elbowed him to stand up. So he smiled and stood up.

"And last, we all know that Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban. And there for there will be dementors. But the ministry has promised me that we will still be able to attend our everyday classes. Still, everyone needs to be careful."

After dinner Jade and Henry headed to their common rooms.

The next day Remus had gotten a reply so he called Jade and Henry after breakfast.

When they finished breakfast they headed to his quarters and had some tea.

"So, what do you have for an answer?" Henry asked and took a sip of his tea.

"Dumbledore had said yes I could have them come. And said when they come to have Snape stay in his quarters. If they play with him like they used to I can't have them." he said smiling.

"Thank Merlin!" Henry said.

"So, what does it say?" Jade asked.

"It says,

_Dear Moony,_

_We weren't thinking about your 'furry little problem'. So me and Padfoot will be there two hours before it's time. We'll have dinner at your quarters. Ask Henry and Jade if they want to come eat with us that day. Sirius and Lily said hi and be careful this year. That's about it._

_Prongs_

"Alright, that'll make it easier." Jade said.

"I'm relieved." he said.

So they finished their tea and looked at their schedule.

"Alright, now let's head on over to Divination!" Henry said.

"And I have, ancient ruins. By uncle Moony!" Jade said.

"By Jade, Henry."

Before they knew it Jade was at Ancient Ruins. On their way there they started talking about Henry taking Divination.

"I can't believe Henry, Weasley and Granger took Divination." Jade said.

"I know, why doesn't Dumbledore get rid of her? Hell, just get rid of the class!" Daphne said.

"I know her grandmother I think it was? Used to teach but still." Theo said.

"Whatever, he's in charge, not us." Pansy said.

Before they knew it it was dinner time. They had heard about the class problem after lunch. Draco wasn't happy about the way Aden had acted.

A few days later Jade and her friends had just finished Defense Against the Dark Arts and were in the great hall having lunch. Draco and Aden's father was furious about what happened and was trying to find something to do.

"HE'S BEEN SIGHTED! HE'S BEEN SIGHTED!" Seamus said putting the paper on the Gryffindor table.

Jade headed over to hear where they had seen him.

"Who?" Ron ask.

"Peter Pettigrew!" he said.

Then Hermione pulled the paper to see where he was.

"Duff town! That's not far from here!" Hermione said.

"You don't think he'll go to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"Dementors at every entrance." Dean said.

"Dementors, he's been getting past the last ones. Who says he can't do it again?" Seamus said.

"That's right, Pettigrew could be anywhere. Anywhere he can get your bare hands." someone said.

Jade and Henry looked at each other.

When they got to class they saw something wiggling.

Jade didn't have any classes and Remus knew she was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts so he asked her to help him. So she was leaning against the table.

"Intriguing isn't it? Does anyone know what it is?" Remus said.

"That's a boggart." someone said.

"Very good Ms. Lavender. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows boggarts are shape-shifters," she said.

"A boggart takes the shape of whatever person fears the most. That's what makes them so-."

"So terrifying yes. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please . . . _Riddikulus!"_

_"Riddikulus."_ everyone said together.

"Very louder and very clear. Listen, Riddikulus."

_"Riddikulus."_ they said again.

"This class is ridiculous." Aden said.

"Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. Ah, Neville, can you join me please?"

So he walked out of the group.

"Now, what's your biggest fear?"

"..." he muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape." he said louder.

"Professor Snape. Yes he frightens us all."

"Hey! He doesn't frighten us." Jade said.

That caused everyone but Remus to jump. They had forgotten she was there.

"I know, I meant other houses Jade. Now back to work, you live with your grandmother Neville?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her ether."

"Don't worry, it won't. What I want you to do is picture her clothes only her clothes."

"She carries a red hand bag." he started.

"We don't need to hear it. Now when I open this wardrobe this is what I need you to do."

Then he whispered what he did.

"Can you do that?" He nodded. "Alright. Ready? One, two, three."

Jade was curious to know what he would look like and have some fun.

Then the boggart was open and Snape appeared.

"Think Neville, think." Jade said.

She had told Snape she was going to help Remus.

_"Riddikulus!"_ he said.

A few seconds later he wore a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, an orange sweater and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

The Snape starts to look at himself and then Remus.

"Wonderful Neville! Wonderful! Now I need you all to line up and think of something, funny." he said while Jade put some music on trying not to laugh.

"Next, Ron!"

So he headed to the boggart and it turned into a spider.

"Hmmmm." Ron said and took out his wand.

"Be brave Ron, be brave."

_"R-Riddikulus!"_ he said.

Then the spider had skates on its feet and started slipping. Everyone stood there laughing.

"Next!" Remus said laughing.

_'Merlin this Marauder in me is coming.'_

It was Lavender and a snake.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Then the snake turned into a jack- in-a-box.

"Wonderful! And next!"

Jade and Henry could tell he was fighting the Marauder in him hard. And being a son and daughter of one is pretty hard to.

Next was Henry. Jade had an idea of what it was.

"Come on step up step up!"

Then Henry walked up and took out his wand. Remus was nervous but kept the look in his head.

_'As a teacher it's my job to protect the students. And as the alpha of my pack it's my job to protect the cubs.'_ he thought getting ready to go in front of him.

Then it was Voldemort. Before he could run and jump in front of Henry Jade did. Even though it wasn't the real one Jade's scar still started to burn causing her to wince tightly for a second.

Both Henry and Remus were nervous about this. Nobody in the family knew her fear.

When she got there to everyone's surprise a dementor was there.

_"Riddikulus!"_ she said.

Then it was a deflating balloon.

While it flew around Remus used his wand and pushed it back into the boggart.

Jade stood there a little zoned out.

"Collect all your books that's the end of the lesson. Sorry, don't need so much fun. Jade, Henry can you stay here for a few minutes please?"

They nodded while everyone started to leave. When everyone was gone Remus looked at them.

"I'm honestly shocked that your boggart is a dementor Jade." Remus said.

"So am I a uncle Moony." Henry said.

"Alright, remember we're starting the patronus charm when you get back from Hogsmead tomorrow."

"We will uncle Moony. I wrote a note on the top of the back. But I used a charm to only a-low us to see it." Jade said.

"How- you know what never mind. Go head to your next class."

"Alright uncle Moony." Jade started.

Then they headed to transfiguration and charms.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade and Henry were on their way to the DADA room and were about to work on their patronus.

"Alright, what you need to do is find the biggest and strongest memory you can think of." Remus explained.

They nodded.

"Now, close your eyes and repeat after me, Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." they said together.

"Alright, Henry you're first. You ready?"

He nodded so he opened the boggart and a fake dementor appeared.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ he said.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ he said again but started to fall back.

Jade caught him first. Then started to shake her gently.

Everyone knew he was still more of a squib than a wizard.

"Up we go Henry." she said.

"Here take this." Remus said handing him some chocolate.

Remus was thinking the same thing as Jade. He didn't think Henry was ever going to be able to do it. Jade he knew would be able to. Like everyone knew Henry is almost a squib knew Jade was a strong and powerful young witch. Multiple people have said she'd be a great auror.

Dumbledore, James and Lily would say Henry's just hiding his strength so he didn't make anyone jealous of him.

"Man that's hard. And a nasty dementor." he said and munched on it.

"That's not a real dementor remember? It's just a boggart." Remus said.

"Oh yeah. Your turn." he said looking at Jade.

She nodded and took out her wand.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yeah."

Then Remus let it out again and the dementor came out. He had a feeling it was only going to take her two or three tries.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto, expecto."_

Then Jade fell and Remus helped her up.

"There we go, sit up take deep breaths."

So he handed her a piece of chocolate to.

"If you don't mind me asking what did you think of?"

"The day I got my Hogwarts letter." Henry said.

"The first time I rode a broom at school." Jade said.

"That's not good enough not nearly good enough. You need something strong."

Then he looked at them again.

"Do you want to try again?"

"No, I used enough." Henry said.

"Jade?"

"Yes, I have an idea." she said.

"Is it strong?" She nodded. "Let's give it another shot then."

So he opened the boggart again.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ she said stronger.

Then she thought stronger.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ she yelled.

After that a patronus appeared and started to get the boggart dementor down.

"Haha! " Remus said smiling.

Then he shut the door.

"Well done Jade, well down!"

"I think we've had enough, for today." she said leaning on the table.

Henry nodded.

"Alright, sit down and take this. It helps, it really helps."

"So, what were you thinking about this time?" Remus asked.

"The fun I have with you and uncle Padfoot." she said.

"Now that's more like it. Alright, why don't you two go get some rest."

They nodded and headed to their common rooms.

When she got there Jade sat down and write to Sirius.

_Dear uncle Padfoot,_

_We started our patronus earlier. I can make a pretty strong patronus at my fourth shot! I have a dog like you. Uncle Moony is proud of me. I'm pretty surprised I got it done today. I'm pretty strong for fourteen in my opinion. Henry didn't get anything. Everyone but Dumbledore, mum and dad say he's just barely stronger than a squib. Dumbledore thinks he hides all his strength so he doesn't make his friends jealous. Well, that's about it,_

_Jade_

So she looked at the letter and nodded.

Then she headed to the owlry.

"Alright Hedwig, be careful now." she said and rubbed her wing.

Then she headed to Sirius. Then Jade got back upstairs and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later she got a reply from Sirius.

_Dear Jade,_

_I'm so proud of you, learning the patronus charm. I'm sure you'll get your patronus done soon. Work hard and you can do it. You don't learn it until around your seventh year or after school so don't worry. They're right about Henry though, he can barely pass his classes. I'm surprised Dumbledore even let him come. He didn't start accidental magic until he was nine. Keep a close eye on Henry._

_Sirius_

"Well, he's proud of me but no surprise there. And like plenty of other people thinks Henry shouldn't have been accepted in Hogwarts." she said.

Before they knew it they were getting ready to head to Hogsmead. Remus was standing next to Jade and Henry.

"Be careful you two." Remus said.

"Don't worry uncle Moony, I have a plan." Jade said.

"Which would be what?" he said a little surprised.

"You and uncle Padfoot made me a freshly new Marauders' map! Remember, you made a new one and I said I was going to use it as a school map for the beginning of first year. Then when I get to my third year I could use it for town." Jade said smiling. "And dad gave me the invisibility cloak first year."

"And she's letting me use them this year until I memorize them." Henry said.

Then Remus smiled and shook his head.

"You come up with very good plains these days Jade. Still, be careful."

"Which part do you think would be best?" she asked.

"We would use the one eyed witch the most. I also saw that Mr. Filch found two but don't worry, I obliviated him." he winked at them.

"Where does this one send you?" Henry asked.

"Honeydukes." Jade said

"We'll get you some chocolate." she said smiling.

"Dad lets us use more money since we can both go to Hogsmead now." Henry said.

"You two are one of the richest families in the world. Potter, Black and Malfoy's are the most. Black, Potter then Malfoy's." He smiled. "Now go have some fun!"

"Will do!" Henry said.

So they took out the map and the cloak of invisibility.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Jade said.

So the map was all set and they put the cloak on. Then Remus thought of something.

"If you see any rats trap them in a box and we'll try to figure out

which ones Peter!" Remus said.

"We'll look around!" Jade said.

So they looked at the map and followed the way to the one eyed witch portrait. Remus smiled and shook his head.

When they got to Hogsmead they kept the cloak on.

"Let's see, where are we?" Henry said

"Honeydukes." Jade said.

Then she took out her wand.

"Mischief managed."

"Alright, let's get uncle Moony some candy now." Jade said.

Henry nodded.

Meanwhile at Remus' headquarters,

"Alright, let's go to Potter manor while they're gone." he said.

Then he took some powder.

"POTTER MANOR!"

Then some fire appeared and he was gone.

"Hey guys."

The three of them looked up and smiled.

"Hi Remus." Lily said.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"It's the first Hogsmead weekend. So I decided to come see you guys since I have no classes on weekends." he said.

"Ahh, so are they at Hogsmead?" James said.

"Yup. Jade came up with a good idea."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Use the map me and Padfoot made her first year ways to get there and use the invisibility cloak to get there safely. Jade knows where everything is but she wants Henry to learn where it is."

Sirius and James sat there in shock.

"She came up an amazing plan!" James said.

"I'm so proud." Sirius said pretending to cry.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Lily said.

"Come on Lil, she came up with a pretty safe idea to." Sirius said.

"Good point." she said.

"They also remember Peter's animagus is a rat. They said they'd look around for some rats and lock them in a box or something."

"They're good." James said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but for once, thank Merlin they're the son and daughter of a Marauder." Lily said.

Then the three Marauders stood there in shock.

"Lily said she's glad we're messers!" Sirius said and pretended to pass out.

Then James and Remus did the same. Then they started laughing and stood up.

"How're their patronus doings?" James asked.

"Jade's patronus charm is doing good."

"I'm glad we came up with the idea. What about Henry?" Lily said.

Sirius and Remus weren't that happy what she said.

"Henry can't even get whisk at all James, Lily." he said.

"He's just hiding so nobody gets jealous." James said.

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"The full moon is tomorrow right?" Sirius asked double checking.

"Yeah, I'll see you at dinner." Remus said.

Back at Hogsmead,

They had gotten Remus some chocolate like they promised and then went to find their friends.

When they got there they explained their idea of how to get there safely.

"That's a good idea. So, anyone up for some butter beer?" Hermione said.

"Let's go." Ron said.

"My treat. Dad said since we're going to Hogsmead now he gave us more money." Henry said.

While Henry, Ron and Hermione headed to Three Broomsticks Jade and her friends started walking around.

"So, any idea if they have any idea of what Peter is?" Draco asked.

"We're looking around for any rats." she said.

"Rats?" Daphne said confused.

"Dad, Uncle Padfoot and Wormtail are animagi to help uncle Moony on his full moon when they were fifteen. That's why their coming tomorrow two hours before the full moon."

"Sounds fair." Blaise said.

A few hours later they were back at school. Jade and Henry were on their way to Remus' quarter to have dinner with their dad and Sirius.

"Hi dad, hi Sirius." Henry said.

"Hi Henry. Remus said your patronus isn't getting good." James said.

Again Sirius and Remus frowned.

"Yeah, we're working hard on it." he said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Jade has it pretty strong." Remus said smiling.

"Can we see it?" Sirius asked.

"We can try." Henry said.

"You first Henry." Jade said.

"Alright,"

So he took out his wand and thought about the day he met Ron and Hermione.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

Then nothing came.

"You're probably just tired." James said.

Sirius and Remus weren't surprised nothing came.

"Alright, Jade." Sirius said.

She took a deep breath and thought about the presents she started to get Sirius for Christmas.

_"Expecto patronum!"_ she said.

Then a dog came and ran around. It was the strongest one yet and much stronger than Henry's.

Sirius was as shocked while James wasn't that happy.

Jade was on the couch looking more tired than usual.

"Jade? You OK?" Sirius said.

She had trouble staying awake. But nodded.

"Got any pepper ups she can take?" he asked looking at Remus.

"I think so let me go check." he said.

While he was gone Jade started to wake up a bit more.

"Here we go." he said with some potion.

Sirius handed it to her and she opened it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Remus said smiling.

When they finished dinner they headed to the common rooms.

While they were on their way to common rooms they were sent back to the great hall. Right now while they all laid down asleep teachers looked around the school. Jade was just laying down thinking.

A few seconds later she heard the teachers come.

"Any sign of him?" Dumbledore said.

"No, not on the astronomy Tower." Remus said.

"Not in the Divination nor anywhere else in this school." Snape said.

"I'm a little surprised. I'm tempted to send these students back to their houses. To be safe." Dumbledore said.

"What about the Potters, should they be warned?" Snape said.

"They were already told over the summer by their parents Severus." Remus said.

"Ah, I should have known they would have told them." Dumbledore said shaking his head smiling.

"But for now, let them sleep. Let them have the best dreams they can."

The next day it was the first game of quidditch. It was raining hard but they still played. It was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.

Jade was looking around and listening to people.

"GO GO HUFFLPUFF! GO GO HUFFELPUFF!"

Since she was Slytherin they wanted Hufflpuff to win.

"Wooo! Go Jade! Come on go Jade!" Daphne said.

She smiled and sped up. A few seconds later she saw the snitch and so did Cedric.

While they chased Cedric was close to getting it but was hit by lightning and forced away. While Jade kept trying to get it ice started to come and then she saw the grim cloud.

A few seconds later dementors came. So she flipped over but was hit by one and started to fall.

People were standing up and Dumbledore took out his hand.

_"Aresto mamentum!"_ he said and stopped Jade.

Next thing she knew she heard voices.

"Looks a bit pink." someone said.

"Looks a bit pink? What do you expect? She fell over a hundred an feet!"

"Yeah come on Blaise why don't you jump over a hundred feet and see what you look like."

"A lot softer than he normally does." Jade said and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked.

"Oh brilliant." she said.

"You gave us a right sized scare there mate." Flint said.

"What happened?"

"Well you fell off your broom." Theo said.

"Really? I meant the match, who won?"

"Um, know one blames you Jade but dementors aren't supposed to go beyond the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as you were safe he brought them strait on." Pansy said.

"There's a something else you should know too. When you fell your broom flew to the whomping willow and well," Draco said and showed her her broom.

"It's alright, It's almost Christmas. Maybe uncle Padfoot will get me a new broom." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Madam Pumfrey finally let her out. She had sent Sirius about how she lost her broom.

Jade was talking to Remus right now.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broom stick. No chance of fixing it?"

"No." Jade said.

"Well knowing Sirius you might be getting a new one for Christmas."

They started laughing.

"So are you getting your parents for Christmas again?" he asked.

"I'm getting you and uncle Padfoot something. I'm not getting mum and dad anything after ignoring me for thirteen years." she said.

He nodded.

A few days later Jade was at Hogsmead Christmas shopping. As usual she used the map and invisibility cloak.

"The bone is first." she said.

So she went to the pet store and got that done. Then she went and got Remus some chocolate as usual but made it double this year. With the dementors at school she got him extra.

"That should be good." she said.

When she got back to school they were called to get to Dumbledore's office.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Henry asked.

"Me and your parents think you should use the flew networks right now. Just to be on the safe side." he said.

"But we'll be fine!" Jade said.

"I know you two but it's just to be safe."

They looked at each other.

"Fine." Henry said.

He smiled.

"Since you get out tomorrow you can stay the night here or go home today. Your choice."

"What do you wanna do? Stay here tonight or just go today?" Jade asked.

"Go tomorrow and let uncle Moony go through the flew to?" Henry said.

"Alright." she said.

"We're just going to stay here and have uncle Moony use the flew network to." he said.

"Alright, now why don't you two go to your common rooms?" Dumbledore said.

"Alright Professor." Henry said.

So they headed to their common rooms and Dumbledore told their parents they were going to leave tomorrow.

"Let's go tell uncle Moony before we split up." Jade said.

"Alright." Henry said.

When they got there they knocked on the door and heard something.

"Come in."

"Hi uncle Moony." Henry said.

"Hello you two. How you doing?"

"Good. Dumbledore just wanted to tell us we're using the flew network to get home tomorrow. He said if you want you can use it to." Jade said.

"Alright, might as well be quicker." he said.

"Alright, it's getting late so we're going to our common rooms." she said.

"Good night." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when they were done saying good by to their friends Jade, Henry and Remus headed to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to his office they stood there and got ready.

"Alright Jade, you first." Dumbledore said.

She nodded, took her trunk in one hand and some dust in the other.

"POTTER MANOR!" she yelled and dropped it.

Really she wanted to say Grimauld Place.

When she got there she saw her parents and Sirius sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Hi mum, dad, uncle Padfoot." she said while she left the fire place.

"Hi pup." Sirius said.

Then another flame came and saw Henry. He did the same thing as Jade to get out of the way. After that Remus came and dusted off the dust.

"Hello." he said.

"Welcome home Master Henry, Mistress Jade. Would you like Tweeky to take yous suitcase?"

"Hello Tweeky. And yes please thank you." Jade said.

She nodded and took their suitcase to their rooms.

"So, how ya doing?" James asked.

"Good. Jade's doing good at our patronus charm." Henry said.

"She really is. I think she can do it perfectly by the next time." Remus said smiling to.

"Can we see?" Sirius said.

"Umm, sure." Jade said.

"You first, you have it down." Henry said.

She took out her wand and thought about her friends.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

Then a dog came and started hopping around.

Sirius, James and Lily watched it in shock. Sirius the most.

"Wow, it looks better then later time I saw it." Sirius said.

When it was gone she sat down.

"You ok cub?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she said.

He nodded.

"Alright, you're up Henry." James said.

He gulped and then took out his wand. Then he thought of something.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

Like any other try nothing came.

After that Jade and Henry were tired so they went to bed.

The next morning Tweeky made pancakes, bacon and eggs. Got some coffee and pumpkin juice.

After breakfast Sirius and Remus came. They decided to open presents now.

Jade and Henry went to their rooms and grabbed their presents.

When they got downstairs they put them down on the tree. Then said they wanted their parents and uncles to open their presents first.

"Think it's gonna be another bone this year?" James asked Remus.

He tried to fight the laughter in him.

"I think and hope so."

"Well, let's find out and see how long he can make it without munching on it like first year."

"Alright, who's first?" Henry asked.

"Let's start with mum and dad." Jade said.

So Henry handed their mum her present.

"Thank you Henry." she said and put it on her bracelet.

She didn't care that Jade didn't get her anything.

So James opened Henry's present.

"Ooo, something for fun this year! Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome." he said smiling.

"Next up is Remus." Henry said.

So he opened it and smiled widely.

"Yum. Can't wait to munch on you." he said.

"Also since the dementors are at school, you can never be to carful." Henry said.

"You're good."

"Last but not least, Sirius!" Jade said.

The other three could tell she was fighting a smirk.

So he opened Henry first and saw a new jacket.

Then he took Jade's present.

He opened it and his mouth started to open. James and Remus were on their back laughing harder than the last two years.

"You make it harder and harder to fight my dog in me. And I think you want to break your parents ribs. Or at least your dad and Remus."

"Like I said last year about taking it away I can stop doing it if you want." Jade finished.

"NO! NOT MY SNACK! Like any other dog I love them!" he said.

"We love it to! Keep doing it! We'll never get sick of it!" Remus said.

"Even I like it." Lily said.

"OK, if you're sure." she said.

"I'm having you for desert tonight." he said with his bone on the table.

When they all calmed down they handed Jade and Henry their presents.

"Alright, save mine for last Jade." Sirius said.

She was confused but nodded.

So they opened their presents from the Weasley's and got a sweater from Molly as usual.

Henry got some chocolate frogs from Hermione.

Henry got a new suit from his mum and a watch from his dad. They're for the holidays and celebrations.

Jade got nothing like ever year.

From Remus they both got a picture of them when they were going to their first year of Hogwarts.

Finally it was Sirius.

"Alright pup, open your present first!" he said smiling.

Jade looked at him confused but nodded.

When she opened it she was surprised and then smiled widely. It was a firebolt.

"Thank you!" she said and gave Sirius a hug.

"You're welcome. You gotta have a good broom to prove that Slytherin can win the quidditch cup every year!" he said holding her in a hug back.

Next when they broke apart it was Henry. When he opened it he smiled and saw a new chessboard.

"Thanks Sirius." he said.

"No problem." he said.

A few hours later they split up and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Jade started her homework.

When she got her homework done she had Sirius and Remus check on it.

"Alright, you need to try and fix numbers five, nine and fifteen." Sirius said looking at charms.

"Check twenty and twenty one." Remus said for transfiguration.

"OK." she said.

So she went back to her room and looked at what she got wrong. When she was done fixing up what she got wrong she showed them again and they looked good.

Later that afternoon Jade went outside with Sirius and Remus to look at her new broom.

"She's even better then James." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's a great seeker." Remus said.

An hour later they were having lunch.

Throughout the break they were having fun with their family and owling their friends.

Sure enough they were back in school.

While they were going there Remus heard footsteps and looked around. Jade was with him having some tea.

Remus didn't hear anything but had a feeling something was going on. He sniffed around and found Henry's scent.

"You ok uncle Moony?" Jade masked.

"I can smell Henry close by. He's leaving the school." he said.

"What! We're supposed to stay inside right now!" Jade said then stood up. "I'm going with them."

"Be careful cub." he said.

"I'll be fine." she said then left.

When they got outside and headed to Hagrid they saw Aden.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Aden said.

"You! You fowl lower evil little cockroach!" Hermione said taking out her wand.

Aden started whimpering with her wand against his neck.

"Hermione no! It's not worth it." Ron said.

She turned and started walking but turned around and punched him.

"Ah, ah!" Aden said while he started to fall.

Then they started running.

"That felt good."

"Not Good, brilliant!" Ron said.

"Come on." Henry said.

Then they headed to Hagrid. Jade was following them and had seen what just happened.

"What are you doing out tonight?" she asked causing the three Gryffindor's to jump.

"Oh, Jade. We're going to visit Hagrid." Henry said.

"Not without me. You know it's not safe right now." she said.

"Fine." Henry said.

Then they continued to Hagrid's hut.

When they got there they knocked on the door and waited.

He opened the door and let them in.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure." Henry said.

So he handed them all some tea and sat there quietly.

"Where's Buckbeak Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Outside. He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"

"Why can't you just set him free?" Jade asked.

He sighed.

"They'll know it was me. Dumbledore would get into trouble. Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore. . . ."

"We'll stay with you to Hagrid." Henry said.

"You do no such thing! Don't want you seeing something like that. You'll just drink your tea and be off." he said.

Then they heard something crack.

"Blimey, what was that?" Hagrid said.

Hermione picked it up and saw a stone.

"Ow!" Jade said and looked behind herself. "Hagrid."

Then she saw the minister, Dumbledore and executioner coming.

"It's late, nearly dark out! If anyone sees you outside the castle at this time of night you'll be in big trouble. Particularly you Jade and Henry."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"With you in a moment!" Hagrid said.

Then he looked at the four of them.

"Quick!"

"Hagrid, it'll be fine. It'll be ok." Henry said.

Then they turned around and opened the door.

While the others were busy they headed to a pumpkin and went behind it. Then Hermione heard something and looked behind her.

"What?" Ron said.

"Thought I just saw, never mind."

"Let's go." Ron said.

They started to go up the hill and stood there. While they stood there they watched Buckbeak get executed.

When he was done Hermione started crying on Ron's shoulder.

A few minutes later they calmed down and saw a rat Jade and Henry recognized.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to hide." Jade said.

Ron and Hermione were confused but nodded.

Then they went behind a tree and Jade and Henry looked outside the tree. Then they saw a dog and a stag they recognized and Remus.

"Come on!" Jade said and watched Remus, Sirius and James head to the tree.

Henry, Ron and Hermione followed her. When they got to the tree Jade took out her wand.

_"Emobilus!"_

Then the tree stopped moving.

"Come on!" she said.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shrieking Shack. This is where they go for the full moons." Henry explained.

When they got upstairs they stood there quietly. And listened to what they were saying.

"Come on Peter! There are days I wonder why you weren't put in Hufflepuff!" James said.

Then they started to smirk remembering what happened.

Then Peter transformed into his human part.

Before he could say anything the four Marauders heard something.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then Peter was on the ground. Sirius, Remus and James looked up.

"Jade? Henry? Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We're here to help." Hermione said.

Then Peter stood up and saw Henry and Jade.

"Jade look at you! You look just like your mother, like Lily!"

Then he looked at Henry.

"And Henry you look so much like your father, like James. You remember how we were the best of friends!"

"How dare you speak to them! How dare you talk about James and Lily in front of them!" Sirius said.

"You sold them to Voldemort, didn't you?!" Remus asked.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, being a Black you know the dangers he pusses. What would you have done? What would you have done?" Peter said.

"We'd rather die! We'd rather die then betray our friend!" Sirius yelled.

"You should have realized Peter, if Voldemort hadn't killed you then we would. Together!" Remus said.

"NO!" Jade shouted.

"Jade, you two know what this man-" Remus started.

"We know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle." she said.

"Bless you two! Bless you!" Peter said and put his hand on Jade.

"Get off me!" Then she moved her foot. "I said we'll take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you."

Then Peter started to whimper.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when they were done saying good by to their friends Jade, Henry and Remus headed to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to his office they stood there and got ready.

"Alright Jade, you first." Dumbledore said.

She nodded, took her trunk in one hand and some dust in the other.

"POTTER MANOR!" she yelled and dropped it.

Really she wanted to say Grimauld Place.

When she got there she saw her parents and Sirius sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Hi mum, dad, uncle Padfoot." she said while she left the fire place.

"Hi pup." Sirius said.

Then another flame came and saw Henry. He did the same thing as Jade to get out of the way. After that Remus came and dusted off the dust.

"Hello." he said.

"Welcome home Master Henry, Mistress Jade. Would you like Tweeky to take yous suitcase?"

"Hello Tweeky. And yes please thank you." Jade said.

She nodded and took their suitcase to their rooms.

"So, how ya doing?" James asked.

"Good. Jade's doing good at our patronus charm." Henry said.

"She really is. I think she can do it perfectly by the next time." Remus said smiling to.

"Can we see?" Sirius said.

"Umm, sure." Jade said.

"You first, you have it down." Henry said.

She took out her wand and thought about her friends.

"Expecto patronum!"

Then a dog came and started hopping around.

Sirius, James and Lily watched it in shock. Sirius the most.

"Wow, it looks better then later time I saw it." Sirius said.

When it was gone she sat down.

"You ok cub?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she said.

He nodded.

"Alright, you're up Henry." James said.

He gulped and then took out his wand. Then he thought of something.

"Expecto patronum!"

Like any other try nothing came.

After that Jade and Henry were tired so they went to bed.

The next morning Tweeky made pancakes, bacon and eggs. Got some coffee and pumpkin juice.

After breakfast Sirius and Remus came. They decided to open presents now.

Jade and Henry went to their rooms and grabbed their presents.

When they got downstairs they put them down on the tree. Then said they wanted their parents and uncles to open their presents first.

"Think it's gonna be another bone this year?" James asked Remus.

He tried to fight the laughter in him.

"I think and hope so."

"Well, let's find out and see how long he can make it without munching on it like first year."

"Alright, who's first?" Henry asked.

"Let's start with mum and dad." Jade said.

So Henry handed their mum her present.

"Thank you Henry." she said and put it on her bracelet.

She didn't care that Jade didn't get her anything.

So James opened Henry's present.

"Ooo, something for fun this year! Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome." he said smiling.

"Next up is Remus." Henry said.

So he opened it and smiled widely.

"Yum. Can't wait to munch on you." he said.

"Also since the dementors are at school, you can never be to carful." Henry said.

"You're good."

"Last but not least, Sirius!" Jade said.

The other three could tell she was fighting a smirk.

So he opened Henry first and saw a new jacket.

Then he took Jade's present.

He opened it and his mouth started to open. James and Remus were on their back laughing harder than the last two years.

"You make it harder and harder to fight my dog in me. And I think you want to break your parents ribs. Or at least your dad and Remus."

"Like I said last year about taking it away I can stop doing it if you want." Jade finished.

"NO! NOT MY SNACK! Like any other dog I love them!" he said.

"We love it to! Keep doing it! We'll never get sick of it!" Remus said.

"Even I like it." Lily said.

"OK, if you're sure." she said.

"I'm having you for desert tonight." he said with his bone on the table.

When they all calmed down they handed Jade and Henry their presents.

"Alright, save mine for last Jade." Sirius said.

She was confused but nodded.

So they opened their presents from the Weasley's and got a sweater from Molly as usual.

Henry got some chocolate frogs from Hermione.

Henry got a new suit from his mum and a watch from his dad. They're for the holidays and celebrations.

Jade got nothing like ever year.

From Remus they both got a picture of them when they were going to their first year of Hogwarts.

Finally it was Sirius.

"Alright pup, open your present first!" he said smiling.

Jade looked at him confused but nodded.

When she opened it she was surprised and then smiled widely. It was a firebolt.

"Thank you!" she said and gave Sirius a hug.

"You're welcome. You gotta have a good broom to prove that Slytherin can win the quidditch cup every year!" he said holding her in a hug back.

Next when they broke apart it was Henry. When he opened it he smiled and saw a new chessboard.

"Thanks Sirius." he said.

"No problem." he said.

A few hours later they split up and went to bed.

The next day Jade started her homework.

When she got her homework done she had Sirius and Remus check on it.

"Alright, you need to try and fix numbers five, nine and fifteen." Sirius said looking at charms.

"Check twenty and twenty one." Remus said for transfiguration.

"OK." she said.

So she went back to her room and looked at what she got wrong. When she was done fixing up what she got wrong she showed them again and they looked good.

Later that afternoon Jade went outside with Sirius and Remus to look at her new broom.

"She's even better then James." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's a great seeker." Remus said.

An hour later they were having lunch.

Throughout the break they were having fun with their family and owling their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough they were back in school.

While they were going there Remus heard footsteps and looked around. Jade was with him having some tea.

Remus didn't hear anything but had a feeling something was going on. He sniffed around and found Henry's scent.

"You ok uncle Moony?" Jade masked.

"I can smell Henry close by. He's leaving the school." he said.

"What! We're supposed to stay inside right now!" Jade said then stood up. "I'm going with them."

"Be careful cub." he said.

"I'll be fine." she said then left.

When they got outside and headed to Hagrid they saw Aden.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Aden said.

"You! You fowl lower evil little cockroach!" Hermione said taking out her wand.

Aden started whimpering with her wand against his neck.

"Hermione no! It's not worth it." Ron said.

She turned and started walking but turned around and punched him.

"Ah, ah!" Aden said while he started to fall.

Then they started running.

"That felt good."

"Not Good, brilliant!" Ron said.

"Come on." Henry said.

Then they headed to Hagrid. Jade was following them and had seen what just happened.

"What are you doing out tonight?" she asked causing the three Gryffindor's to jump.

"Oh, Jade. We're going to visit Hagrid." Henry said.

"Not without me. You know it's not safe right now." she said.

"Fine." Henry said.

Then they continued to Hagrid's hut.

When they got there they knocked on the door and waited.

He opened the door and let them in.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure." Henry said.

So he handed them all some tea and sat there quietly.

"Where's Buckbeak Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Outside. He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"

"Why can't you just set him free?" Jade asked.

He sighed.

"They'll know it was me. Dumbledore would get into trouble. Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore. . . ."

"We'll stay with you to Hagrid." Henry said.

"You do no such thing! Don't want you seeing something like that. You'll just drink your tea and be off." he said.

Then they heard something crack.

"Blimey, what was that?" Hagrid said.

Hermione picked it up and saw a stone.

"Ow!" Jade said and looked behind herself. "Hagrid."

Then she saw the minister, Dumbledore and executioner coming.

"It's late, nearly dark out! If anyone sees you outside the castle at this time of night you'll be in big trouble. Particularly you Jade and Henry."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"With you in a moment!" Hagrid said.

Then he looked at the four of them.

"Quick!"

"Hagrid, it'll be fine. It'll be ok." Henry said.

Then they turned around and opened the door.

While the others were busy they headed to a pumpkin and went behind it. Then Hermione heard something and looked behind her.

"What?" Ron said.

"Thought I just saw, never mind."

"Let's go." Ron said.

They started to go up the hill and stood there. While they stood there they watched Buckbeak get executed.

When he was done Hermione started crying on Ron's shoulder.

A few minutes later they calmed down and saw a rat Jade and Henry recognized.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to hide." Jade said.

Ron and Hermione were confused but nodded.

Then they went behind a tree and Jade and Henry looked outside the tree. Then they saw a dog and a stag they recognized and Remus.

"Come on!" Jade said and watched Remus, Sirius and James head to the tree.

Henry, Ron and Hermione followed her. When they got to the tree Jade took out her wand.

"Emobilus!"

Then the tree stopped moving.

"Come on!" she said.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shrieking Shack. This is where they go for the full moons." Henry explained.

When they got upstairs they stood there quietly. And listened to what they were saying.

"Come on Peter! There are days I wonder why you weren't put in Hufflepuff!" James said.

Then they started to smirk remembering what happened.

Then Peter transformed into his human part.

Before he could say anything the four Marauders heard something.

"Expelliarmus!"

Then Peter was on the ground. Sirius, Remus and James looked up.

"Jade? Henry? Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We're here to help." Hermione said.

Then Peter stood up and saw Henry and Jade.

"Jade look at you! You look just like your mother, like Lily!"

Then he looked at Henry.

"And Henry you look so much like your father, like James. You remember how we were the best of friends!"

"How dare you speak to them! How dare you talk about James and Lily in front of them!" Sirius said.

"You sold them to Voldemort, didn't you?!" Remus asked.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, being a Black you know the dangers he pusses. What would you have done? What would you have done?" Peter said.

"We'd rather die! We'd rather die then betray our friend!" Sirius yelled.

"You should have realized Peter, if Voldemort hadn't killed you then we would. Together!" Remus said.

"NO!" Jade shouted.

"Jade, you two know what this man-" Remus started.

"We know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle." she said.

"Bless you two! Bless you!" Peter said and put his hand on Jade.

"Get off me!" Then she moved her foot. "I said we'll take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you."

Then Peter started to whimper.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got outside and tied Peter up Jade, James and Sirius stood up there.

"I can still remember the day we first got there." Sirius said smiling.

"Me too. The pranks we did." James said.

"I still can't believe Wormtail turned his back on you." Jade said.

"Jade!" Henry said.

The three of them turned around. And saw the moon.

"Remus!" they said and ran to him.

"He was my old friend! You know the man you truly are Remus! This heart is who you are, this heart here!" Sirius said.

"Run! Run!" James said.

He was trying to calm Remus down.

Then Jade saw Peter took someone's wand out and was about to use it.

"Expelliarmus!" Jade said.

Then he started waving and transform into his rat animagus. Jade started to run to him.

"Jade!" Hermione said.

Henry grabbed her hand. Then they saw their dad and Sirius in their animagus form. Sirius jumped over him and scratched him with his claws.

While the three of them fought Remus pushed them off him. James decided to turn back into his human form to protect the kids. Sirius nodded and went back to work.

Finally Sirius was kicked hard by Remus and was on the ground.

"Sirius!" Jade said and started to run.

"Come back Jade!" James said.

Even though he didn't love her like he used to she could tell he was worried.

When she got close enough she took off a shoe and hit Remus in the head.

'Sorry uncle Moony.' she thought.

Then Remus turned around and headed to Jade. A few minutes later they heard something.

"Awooow!"

Remus looked up.

They looked over and Remus howled. Then Jade heard something.

"Hmm, hmm."

She turned around and saw Sirius start to transform into his normal self.

She started to run over to him and he was close to the Black Lake.

"Sirius? Sirius!" she said turning him around.

A few minutes later the ice started to freeze. She looked up and saw dementors start to come.

"Uh, hu!" Sirius said and shut his eyes again.

Jade stood up and took out her wand.

"Expecto patronum!"

A patronus started to come but wasn't strong enough to keep them safe that long.

"Ahh!" she said when it started to get her.

Then some started to get Sirius. While they got at them they were getting worse and worse. Then after a few minutes later Sirius' sole started to get out.

Then Jade saw a dog coming and it was strong. When the dementors were gone she passed out while the patronus started to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later Jade and Henry woke up. Hermione was next to Henry and Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were next to Jade.

"I saw Sirius." Jade said.

"What? Jade uncle Padfoot was with you on the ground." Henry said. "Sirius and dad are in their animagus with uncle Moony."

"But there was a patronus and I know it was him. I'm not strong enough to make one that big." she said.

Hermione opened her mouth but was interrupted by the door.

"Headmaster?" Hermione said.

"What are we going to do? Wormtail got out." Henry said.

"No matter what we do there's no chance of getting him." Jade said.

"I know you four but there's one thing you can do. Mysterious thing time. If you succeed more then one life can be spared." Dumbledore said.

Then he turned around. "You know the laws Ms. Ganger, you must not be seen. You must be back by midnight. If not then I fear things will go terribly wrong." Then he walked closer. "Three turns should do the tricks."

Then he was gone. Hermione had Henry and Jade get closer. Then she looked at everyone else.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron, Malfoy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Pansy but we don't have enough space."

Then she took something out of her shirt and put two more on their neck. While she counted to three Jade and Henry looked around confused. A few seconds later it stopped.

"What just happened?" Henry asked.

"Where's Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Ron?" Jade asked.

"Come on and we can't be seen." Hermione said waving a hand.

"Hermione!" Henry said while they started running.

While they ran Jade and Henry tried to get Hermione's attention. When they were right outside the school Hermione started to slow down.

"Hermione will you please tell us what it is we're doing." Jade said.

When they stopped they looked outside.

"Is this a time-turner?" Henry asked shocked.

"Yes, this is how I've been getting through my lessons all year." Hermione said. "Clearly there's something Dumbledore wants us to change."

"What in Merlin's name were you using a time-turner all year for?" Jade asked.

Then she heard something before Hermione could say anything.

"Ah, coming to see the show!" Aden said.

"You! You fowl lower evil little cockroach!" Hermione said taking out her wand.

"Hermione no! It's not worth it." Ron said.

Then they watched her punch him. And Aden started running.

"That felt good."

"Not good, brilliant!" Ron said.

"Good punch." Henry said.

Jade wasn't that happy about it though.

"Thanks. Malfoy's coming!" Hermione said.

So they jumped down and walked over to the pumpkins.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive!" Jade said.

"Of course! Don't you see? More than one life can be spared!" Hermione said.

While they watched what they were doing Jade saw the minister, Dumbledore and executor walking to Hagrid's.

"Here they come, we better hurry." Henry said.

"Fudge will have to see Buckbeak before we can get him. Other wise he'll think Hagrid set him free. We can't be seen." Hermione said.

Then Hermione looked at them.

"But we aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving?" she said.

Then she looked down and saw some pebbles. After that she threw one and broke a pot.

"Are you mad?" Henry asked.

Then she threw another one and hit Jade's head.

She sat there and rubbed her head.

"That hurt." she said.

"Sorry." Hermione said while.

"We're going to the back door, go!" Hermione said.

So they started to move and hide behind a tree.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione asked herself.

"Hermione!" Henry whispered.

Then she turned around and heard her earlier self turn around.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Thought I just saw- never mind." she said.

"Let's go." Ron said.

Then when they were gone.

"Alright, go Henry, go!" Hermione said.

He headed to Buckbeak and listened to the minister.

"Shall be executed this day."

Henry bent down and Buckbeak did the same thing. He untied it's trap.

"Alright Buckbeak, come on."

"Quick!" Jade said.

Hermione turned around and saw something. So she picked them up and picked one up.

"Come on Buckbeak, come and get the nice dead ferret!" she said waving one in front of him.

Then tossed him one when he stood up.

"Come on, come and get another!"

Then they heard Dumbledore say something and froze. Buckbeak bit Hermione's finger by accident while trying to get a ferret.

"See those pumpkins were here when headmaster Dippit was here." Dumbledore said.

"Ahh." Fudge said.

"And all the strawberries."

"Oh yes indeed indeed."

While they were kept busy Jade, Hermione and Henry headed to the forest.

Then they heard Dumbledore say something.

"Alright."

"But where is it? I saw the beast just now! Not a moment ago!" Fudge said.

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore said.

"Buckbeak." Hagrid muttered.

"Well, we must search the grounds!"

"Search the skies, if you will. . . . Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy." Dumbledore said. "Oh executioner we will no longer need your service. But thank you."

"You'll catch no small glass in my house." Hagrid said.

Then the executioner broke a pumpkin.

After that Jade, Henry and Hermione put Buckbeak down and turned around.

"Now what?" Jade asked.

"We save Sirius." Hermione said.

"How?" Henry asked.

"No idea." Hermione said.

They headed to the other side of the forest and saw Remus, James and Sirius running to the tree.

"Look it's dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot!" Henry said.

"And now we wait." Hermione said.

"And now we wait." Jade said.

The three of them sat there and waited. Buckbeak was chasing some birds.

"At least someone's enjoying themselves." Hermione said.

"He reminds me of uncle Padfoot." Henry said.

"Yeah." Jade said. "When I was outside with Sirius, and dad I did see someone."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius. It was him who made the patronus."

"Jade, Sirius was underneath you. And besides, only a really powerful wizard could make a patronus that strong." Henry said.

"You know mum and dad are really strong."

"I know but still."

Then they heard something, Sirius and James get ready.

"Run! Run!"

"Let's go." Hermione said.

While they did that Hermione saw Jade throw her shoe at Remus.

"Ahwooo!" Hermione started.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Saving your life. Ahwoooo!"

"Thanks." he said while she howled.

Then Remus started to come to them.

"Great now he's coming to us. And we're not animagi!" Henry said.

"Yeah didn't think about that. Run!" Hermione said.

While they ran Remus started to come. Then they hid behind a tree and heard Remus growl.

Before they could do anything Buckbeak came and jumped in front of them. While he started fighting him Jade and Henry looked at each other.

When he ran away Hermione leaned closer to Henry.

"That was so scary." he whispered.

"Poor uncle Moony is having a really tough night." Jade said.

Then the wind started to get some leaves to go over their feet. And it got colder.

"Come on." she said.

When they got to the lake they stood there and watched the earlier Jade and Sirius getting hit by dementors.

"This is horrible. You'll die, both of you." Hermione said.

"Any minute now, right there. You'll see." Jade said pointing in front of them.

"Jade listen to us, no one's coming." Hermione said.

So she started running and taking out her wand.

"Jade!" Henry said.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _she yelled.

Then a strong dog appeared and fought off the dementors.

"Whoa." Henry said watching his sister make such a big patronus.

While he watched her he finally started to notice how much she cares about Sirius and how strong she really is. She had been top of her year since her first year and is still top. After all she's done for him for the past three years he's seeing that he and their parents haven't treated her well for the past thirteen years.

When she was done she stood there for a second and then went back to Hermione and Henry.

"Let's go." she said.

Then they hopped on Buckbeak and started to fly.

"You were right, it wasn't Sirius who made the patronus. It was me! I knew I could make another one because, well I'd already done it! Does that make sense?" she asked.

"No." Henry and Hermione said together.

"But I don't like flying ahhh!" Hermione yelled.

"Whaho!" Henry yelled while Jade started laughing.

When they got back to school they got off Buckbeak watched him fly out to the Forbidden Forest. Then they heard the clock start ticking for twelve.

"We have to go!" Hermione said.

They started running to the door before the hospital wing.

When they got there they jumped over the step and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well?" he said.

"He's free." Jade said.

"We've done it." Henry said.

"Did what?" he said. Then he smiled and started to wave. "Good night."

The three of them looked at each other confused but shrugged. Then they headed to Ron, Daphne, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Pansy and saw a copy of the three.

"How did you get there, when I was just talking to you there? Now you're there!" Ron said confused.

"What's he talking about Jade, Henry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Jade said.

"Honestly Ron, how could three people be in two places at once?" Henry asked.

Then they started laughing.

Chapter 14

The next day Jade and Henry were headed to Remus to check on him.

When they got there Jade knocked on the door and Remus looked up.

"Hello Jade, Henry." he said smiling.

"You've been sacked!" Henry said.

"What? Oh, no I resigned." he said.

"Resigned, why?" Jade asked.

"It appears that someone had taken the liberty of exposing my problem. And with parents sending owls, well you two know what happens. At least Sirius still gives me money."

Jade and Henry frowned. But Jade looked worse.

"Why do you look so miserable Jade? You two know what will happen."

"I don't think we did anything since Peter escaped." she said.

"I could feel better to." Henry said.

"Didn't make a difference? Jade you three let Buckbeak free and saved Sirius from both me and made a patronus strong enough to fight off over a hundred dementors at once! You made a good difference." Remus said.

"He's right Jade, even Dumbledore couldn't make a patronus that strong!" Henry said.

"You were the best Defense Professor we've had so far." Jade said.

"He's right uncle Moony. You were the best in our three years here." he said.

"Thank you Jade, Henry. Don't worry like I said, Sirius will let me use his Gringotts account still. And your parents always help to."

They smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's all I have, so until you get home, try and have a good last day of school." he said smiling.

Then he gave them a hug and started to leave.

They sighed.

"He was the best one we've had yet." Henry said.

"Yeah he is. But like he said, we'll see him when we get home." Jade said.

When they got to the great hall Jade sat down and talked to their friends at the Slytherin table and Henry did the same thing at Gryffindor.

"I wish Professor Lupin was coming next year." Blaise said.

"I know, he's the best one yet." Theo said.

"I wonder why we keep needing a new Professor every year?" Daphne said.

"I've been wondering that to. I bet years before us wonder the same thing." Jade said.

"Probably." Draco said. "Maybe Dumbledore knows?"

"I doubt it." Pansy said.

"Probably." Jade said.

The next day they were on their way home and talking about summer.

"My father said the next Quidditch World Cup is in England this year." Draco said.

"I know, it'd be cool if we could go." Blaise said.

"Maybe. Knowing my dad and uncle Padfoot, for all I know they could have gotten them already." Jade said.

Then they all started laughing.

"That would be nice." Pansy said. "I don't like quidditch as much as you three but I still like it."

When they got to Kings Cross they said goodbye to their friends and went to their family.

"Alright, ready to go?" James said. "Because I have a good thing to tell you when we get home."

So they followed their dad and headed home.


End file.
